In love with a heartless schemer
by xXiMxAxPoTaToXx
Summary: Title fail. Zexion is manipulative. He twists people around his finger for pleasure. It's not uncommon for these people to 'fall' for him. When they do, he merely discards them. One certain blonde refuses to be disposed of however. Zemyx/Dexion. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Zexion is manipulative. He twists people around his finger for pleasure. It's not uncommon for these people to 'fall' for him. When they do, he merely discards them. One certain blonde refuses to be disposed of however.

**Pairings: **Zemyx/Dexion, maybe side Akuroku and Soriku

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** cussing, fluff, probably some (YAOI!) lemon later (*shot xD*), amateur attempting college fiction (XP)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH...unfortunately :(

* * *

Zexion wasn't well-liked, and he knew it. Many frowned upon his methods of manipulating people. But of course, that never stopped them from being manipulated by him, bent to his will, becoming part of his schemes. _Humans can be so weak-minded,_ he thought amused and somewhat bitterly to himself, lying in his bed. He remained there for several minutes, just thinking peacefully. Of course, whatever force whas in charge of the universe didn't like Zexion, and would not let him have his peace.

"Heya Zexion!" Axel, Zexion's roomate, yelled at the blue-headed boy. "What's up?"

"Must you yell? It is a small room." Zexion asked, irritation clear in his voice. His senses - particularly smell and sound - were very sensitive.

"Somebody's cranky~"

"I am not 'cranky'. _You_ are annoying"

"Whatever," Axel waved his hand dismissively, and pulled out his cell phone, texting his boyfriend, Roxas.

"Are you two _always _in contact?"

"Not when we're asleep....Well, sometimes when we're asleep." Axel got a perverted grin and nudged Zexion playfully, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you go see him then? It would be good for all three of us."

"Why are you so anti-social?"

"I'm not. I simply have a lot of work to do."

"If you say so.."

After another minute or so, Axel left the room, off to meet his boyfriend. Zexion assumed he probably didn't have much time, and walked over to his desk, flipping open his laptop, booting it up, and becoming irritated with how slow it booted up._ I should fix that later,_ he noted mentally to himself.

When the computer booted up, Zexion set to work, going as fast as he could without making mistakes.

Af about half an hour, Zexion heard his phone ringing, and took it out of his pocket.

"Yes?"

"Hey Zex, it's Axel. Don't think I'll be back home tonight. Bye!!" The phone went dead.

Zexion shook the mental images the brief phone call had created of Axel and Roxas out of his head, and resumed his previous task, this time, at a much more relaxed pace. When he was done, he looked at his watch. 9:00 P.M. He shut down his computer, promising himself to fix the startup issue tommorow. Going into the bathroom, Zexion stripped and stepped into the shower, turning it on, thoroughly washing himself and then grabbing his shampoo, lathering it in and rinsing his hair well. He was somewhat vain aobut his blue hair. Stepping out and toweling himself off, he wrapped a towel around his waist, walking over to the counter, blowdrying and combing his hair. After he brushed his teeth, he changed into his black pajama bottoms, grabbed his Stephen King book, turned the lamp on, and athe overhead light off, and crawled into his bed, soon falling asleep.

About 4 the following morning, Zexion was rudely awakened from his slumber by the door crashing open, and a drunk Axel stumbling around the room.

Not being a morning person, Zexion was _not_ pleased by this occurunce - happening all too frequently lately. "Axel? _Why_ do you come here at such _ungodly_ hours in the morning?"

"Lighten up Zexy! It's not that late!" Zexion cringed at the nickname. Axel _had_ to be drunk to forget how much he _despised_ that nickname.

"Axel. If you don't want to die, I suggest going back to your boyfriend's. **_NOW._**" Zexion rarely let his mask of cool slip, but when something like this happened - particularly at _four in the fucking morning! -_ Zexion couldn't help it if his mask slipped a little.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Fine." Zexion grabbed his _The Complete Work of William Shakespeare_ - 2000 pages, hardback - and chucked it full-force - which, admittedly, wasn't that much, but still pretty powerful from lugging huge books aorund in his backpack all day - at Axel's head.

"Fuck, that hurt! Fine, I'll leave!" Axel rubbed his shoulder - Zexion had apparently missed and just hit his shoulder.

After Axel left, Zexion rolled over, muttering to himself, soon asleep again.

Of course, he only had a few more hours of sleep before his alarm clock rang, and he got ready. Although he didn't need to - today was Saturday, and he had no classes - he was anxious to see the fruits of his labor.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain blonde groaned and rolled over. He was still in his clothes from last night. Discarding them on the floor, he went to the bathroom, where he was going to take a shower but Roxas and his boyfriend had decided to have some fun in the shower. Oh well, he'd get one later. Changing, gelling and styling his hair, then throwing on his clothes, said blonde walked over to the Twilight club, whistling to himself along the way.

* * *

**Bahhh! I couldn't help it! Zemyx/Dexion=OTP D:**

**What did Zexion do? Who is the blonde? How is he related to Roxas? Why am I asking obvious questions?!?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!! *shot* xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Zexion is manipulative. He twists people around his finger for pleasure. It's not uncommon for these people to 'fall' for him. When they do, he merely discards them. One certain blonde refuses to be disposed of however.

**Pairings: **Zemyx/Dexion,side Akuroku, maybe Soriku

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** cussing, fluff, probably some (YAOI!) lemon later (*shot xD*), amateur attempting college fiction (XP)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH...But I'm pretty damned sure KH owns me...it's like ... possesing my thoughts :P

I also do not own 'Fireflies' by Owl City :( Or any other songs mentioned

Zexion walked over to the local Starbucks, laptop and headphones in his messenger bag he always carried. When he arrived, it was quite a scene. Everyone was talking, looking around cautiously. _Do they expect to realize him, despite never seeing him? Tch, idiots_. Zexion thought, silently walking over to his usual table by the window after ordering his coffee. Once his laptop had booted up, he went to yahoo, looking at the news. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the title of the article, _Infamous hacker Even strikes again_. Clicking to see the full article, Zexion read, with a smile spreading over his face.

_Infamous hacker Even strikes again_

_Article by Olette M._

_Last night at approximately 8:00 P.M., the hacker known only as Even struck again. This time, traffic lights were the target. All over the country, the traffic lights were blinking, not working, or malfunctioning other ways. The incident caused countless crashes. Authorities estimate over two dozen are dead. For the last fifteen minutes of the incident, all lights began blinking in the same pattern. That pattern was E-V-E-N spelled repeatedly in Morse Code. The hacker's motive is still unknown, but the authorities do have a profile of Even. They believe he/she is most likely arrogant, coming from wealth, cold-hearted, and is most likely still is school - and ahead of their grade. Authorities are also unable to track Even's location due to his methods, using home-generated software that somehow blocks tracking signals. Due to his supposedly random locations of attack, authorities have not yet been able to determine where they could strike next._

Attached was a picture of one of the crashes, as well as a picture of the reporter, a girl who looked surprisingly young with brown hair. _Don't they realize that the reporter could be attacked if they go around flaunting their picture? This person has already shown they don't care about life. She could, however, come in handy._ Zexion's mind was already forming a plan.

Demyx Myde walked into the Twilight Club, which was also a restaruant/hang out place for young adults during the day. Walking back towards the stage, Demyx slipped behind it, and walked through the door, leading into the practice room there.

"There ya are, Dem!" The blonde was greeted by the drum player, Axel.

"Heya Axe. Where's everyone else?"

"Roxas ... well..." Axel got a goofy grin on his face.

"You knocked him up _again_?"

"I can't help it that the kid is so damn sexy! And he started it!"

"Whatever," Demyx laughed, "And where's Riku?"

"Hell if I know. That kid sticks to his own schedule."

As if on schedule, Riku, the bass player appeared.

"Speak of the devil..." Axel chuckled.

"You're a lot closer to the devil, Pyro." Riku rolled his eyes. "By the way, where's Roxas?" Demyx gave him 'the look'. "Oh..."

"What about me?" Roxas seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"GOD DAMNIT! Where the hell did you come from?" Demyx asked, shaking and clutching his chest, startled.

"Well, ya see, when a man and woman love each other very much-" Roxas began, grinning, just to whacked by Riku. "Damn it dude! That hurt."

"Hey, guys, we gonna practice or not?" Axel asked, tossing his drum stick up and down.

"OK. So, what order do you guys wanna do tonight?" Demyx asked, tuning up his sitar, and adjusting the mic.

"Well, how bout 'Keep Your Hands Off My Girl' first, then 'Who I am Hates Who I've Been', 'Be My Escape', 'Hero Heroine', then finishing it up with 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me'?" Riku proposed.

"That sounds good. But can we do 'Fireflies' to finish it off? PLEASE guys? PLEASE?" Demyx shot them puppy eyes.

Axel laughed, "sure. After all, you know we can't resist your puppy-dog eyes." He was then hugged tightly by the blonde. "Can't...Breathe..."

Roxas pulled Demyx off, and hugged Axel. "Mine," he said protectively, earning a snicker from Riku.

"Will you two _please_ quit being so couple-y?" Demyx asked, mostly joking.

"Oh, you're just bitter 'cause I got Roxy here, and Riku's got Sora, and you got no one," Axel responded.

"I just haven't met the right person yet..." Demyx blushed.

Later that afternoon, Axel burst into his dorm room again. "I'm back Zexion!"

"Oh joy," came the response, dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey Zex, you wanna come see our band tonight at the Twilight Club?"

"I have work to do."

"Bull_SHIT._"

"I have...things...to do."

"Such as?"

"I don't see how it pertains to you."

"You _are _coming to see us perform. Like it or not!"

"Do I have to?"

"YES! And afterwords, you can come meet everyone."

"I would rather not."

"Well I don't give a damn about you 'rather would' or 'rather would not' do," Axel said, imating Zexion's voice.

"You're not gonna leave this alone are you?"

"No."

"Fine. But that means next weekend, you can't drag me around for anything."

"I knew you'd agree!"

"Whatever. How should I dress?"

"Just whatever."

"When are we going?"

"At 8 - two hours."

"Should I bring money?"

"Nah, you're with the band!"

"I'm hardly _with _you. More like I'm being kidnapped and forced to go with you."

"Same difference. You eat already?"

"Yes, actually."

"Good. Then get ready. I swear you can take as long as a fuckin' _girl_ when it comes to getting ready!"

"That was uncalled for."

"Just go! We need to get there early anyway!"

Zexion shut off his laptop, which he had previously been researching on. Walking over to his wardrobe - really just a small set of drawers and a rod to hang things on - he pulled out his favorite shirt, a plain black tee, and some new jeans. After he changed, Zexion slipped his feet into his sneakers, put his dorm key in his pocket, and was ready to go.

When Axel and Zexion arrived at the Twilight Club, Zexion was surprised how full the place was. Looking around at the people, he was surprised to see that they appeared to be from varying social cliques as well. _The place must be quite enjoyable if they can tolerate each other_, he thought silently, his mind wandering. He was interrupted - quite rudely - from his thinking however, when Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him backstage and through a door, to a relatively small room. Inside were three boys, one of whom Zexion recognized as Roxas, from the Zexion had walked in on him and Axel. The other two he was unfamiliar with.

"Zexion, meet Riku," Axel nodded to a long boy with silver hair, a bright yellow tank top that typically would have looked ridiculous, but Riku somehow managed to pull it off, as well as some dark skinny jeans and vans.

"Hey Zexion," Riku greeted.

"Hello."

"Demyx," Axel nodded this time toward a boy with a ripped aqua-colored tee, torn jeans, and converse. But the most noticable thing aobut him was his hair. It looked as if a mullet and mohawk had fucked, and Demyx's hair was the demon spawn of the mating.

"Zexion? Can I call you Zexy?" Demyx was giddy, almost bouncing up and down.

"No." Zexion replied bluntly. Demyx pouted.

"And I'm sure you remember Roxas," Axel concluded, a grin on his face. Zexion looked over at Roxas, who was blushing - quite understandable since the first time the two had met, one was naked and under the other's roommate. Roxas had messy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a white hoodie, and jeans and shoes much like Riku's.

"Hi.."Roxas mumbled.

"Hello."

"Now get out. We need to practice. Take one of the tables close to the front. We had Marluxia save one for you," Axel said, shooing Zexion.

Going back out to the main area, Zexion looked around near the stage for an empty table. He only found one, with a pink-haired girl sitting in one of the chairs, her back to him. _I guess that's it_, Zexion thought, bored.

"Excuse me?" He asked, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

"Yes?" 'She' turned around. And was actually a 'he'.

"Are you Marluxia?"

"Yes. And who are you?"

" Zexion. Axel said something about a table."

"Oh yes, have a seat. They should be out in about 15 minutes."

"I presume you won't stay here?"

"I think I might," Marluxia's voice had a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Well then, be my guest."

"So is this your first time here?"

"Yes."

"I think you'll like it!"

"If I may ask, how do you know Axel?"

"I'm the announcer here. I have to know 'em. Speaking of which, I hate to leave you, love, but I must go make sure they're ready."

"Please do."

_Announcer, eh? Perhaps he could be useful_, Zexion thought, watching the pink-haired man walk away.

Sighing, Zexion waited several more minutes, listening to the warm-up amateur musicians before he saw Marluxia emerge onstage, walking up to the mic.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Twilight Club. Tonight, The Organization will be performing." This earned a large cheer from the audience. The curtain opened behind Marluxia, the band appearing, and Marluxia walking offstage. After the room was relatively quiet, they began playing. Throughout their performance, Zexion was quite surprised by the Demyx's vocal range, and even found his foot tapping occasionally, just to glare at it, and make it stop.

After several songs, they stopped playing, and recieved a large round of applause.

Demyx began talking, "This a new song we wrote. You guys will be the first to hear it. It's called 'Fireflies'," Demyx grinned, then began playing.

_"You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep _

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems _

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance _

_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep _

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep _

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell _

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"_

At the end, Zexion even found himself clapping for reason he couldn't quite grasp.

"Good night Twilight Club! We love you!" Demyx finished, waving and grining stupidly, heading off with the other three. Shortly after, Zexion walked backstage again, trying to avoid running into the band that was currently setting up - headed by a short, blonde girl whose hair was suspiciously similar to that of a lightning bug - and found the band packing up.

"Gimme the keys," Zexion demanded, walking up behind Axel, who jumped at the sudden noise.

"Lemme know before you sneak up on me damn it Zexion! And why should I?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"Well, I say you're waiting."

"Axel, do you want me to destroy your phone, shave your head while you sleep, and take your lighter?" Zexion asked, giving Axel a hard stare.

"Fine," Axel gave in, knowing if Zexion wouldn't hesitate to stick to his 'promise'.

**Whoo, ch. 2 done! This has been sitting in my hard drive for a few days but I've been like: -v- there MUST be something I can fix**

**Dem's band was originally gonna be screamo, but I decided not C:**

**OMG, DEM'S SINGING A SONG ABOUT A GIRL! AND THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE YAOI! (coughhinthinthintcough)**


	3. Chapter 3

Potato-chan: No, I didn't die :D Life's been busy and I've been hospitalized twice for depression since January. ANYWHO!

  
**Warnings: Language, lemon later, meh - I dunno Disclaimer: This is FANfiction. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction. I do, however, own and awesome Orgy cloak :3**

* * *

_Well that was a complete waste of time_, thought Zexion, feeling irritated. I didn't get to fix my laptop yet. My plan was to fix it at 8:30. _Stupid bastard...no respect...lame-ass band... _

* * *

"That's your roommate?" Demyx asked Axel.  
"Unfortunately."  
"I dunno, if I was gay, I'd do 'im." The blond shrugged and was then hit in the shoulder.  
"He's not too bad. I talked to him a bit a while back. Don't think he remembers me." Riku piped in.  
"Yeah, but you don't have to live with him! He's always studying or on his computer or reading or something! He never has any fun..."  
"Sounds like he needs to get laid," said Roxas, walking over towards his friends with a very serious expression on his face.  
"I think he's still a virgin...don't recall him coming back late or anything to indicate he'd had sex..." Axel tried to think of a single time, but was unable.  
"Didn't carry himself like a virgin," Marluxia appeared, trying to wrap an arm around Demyx, only to have it swatted away.  
"Not that desperate, dude" the blond shot a glare at the pink-haired man. "But, what did you mean?"  
"I am taking psychology guys, and I've always been able to tell these things. But...there's one condition."  
"What?" Demyx was afraid to hear said condition.  
"Hook me up with Larxene."  
"Who?"  
"Singer of the band that came on after you, blonde hair, blue eyes."  
"Cockroach girl?" Axel couldn't help but laugh at Demyx's use of their nickname for her.  
"Yes. Her."  
"Well, we'll see. Gotta say I'm surprised you like girls at all, what with your attitude and hair."  
"I told you, this was a dye job gone wrong! It was supposed to be red!"

* * *

** That's all for now, I'll be updating a lot more often now, though. Sorry this was so short, I just wanted something, and since I'm leaving for Costa Rica in three days, I wanted some sort of foundation C:**  
**Reviews make me happy~ **

**P.S. - when spell-checking this, it thought 'Zexion' should be 'sexing' ROFL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**|D OK, so maybe I didn't update that soon. But I had writer's block on this story, and had a million ideas buzzing in my head.**

**If this seems off to you, re-read chapter 2, I changed it a bit.**

**Disclaimer:** I own a Roxas figurine an Orgy cloak, A KH poster above my bed, all the games, and will soon own a Zexion wig, but, sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings: **Sex, implied sex, language, failed attempts at humor, and a sophomore in high school trying to write college fanfiction.

**Without further ado, here is the next fail-ful chapter of 'In Love With a Heartless Schemer!'**

Unfortunately for Zexion, Axel decided that Roxas needed to come to _their _dorm to fuck. No more than two hours after the bluenette had gotten settled into his bed, typing away on his laptop, the door burst open, revealing a very drunk and horny couple. Luckily, they still had their clothes on, at least. Knowing where this would lead, Zexion slipped past them, out the door and sat down in the gathering room with his laptop, sighing.

Yawning, he looked at the clock on the computer screen. 2:00 A.M. Although he usually stayed up late, it was rarely past 1:00, and was becoming more frequent. Shutting down the computer, and placing it carefully on the floor, Zexion curled up on the couch he was on, and drifted to sleep.

Demyx sighed. It had been a long performance tonight, and he was tired. Luckily, his roommate, Xigbar seemed to be out. _Thank God, maybe I can get a good night's sleep again._

The next morning, Demyx awoke, feeling much better and more alert. Looking over, he saw that Xigbar's bed was still empty. _Must've spent the night at some girl's place...again._

Little did he know what Xigbar was actually up to.

"Zex! Ya there?" Zexion recognized the voice as his classmate, Xigbar, whom he _hated._

"No, I'm dead. Go away."

"C'mon man, don't be like that."

"Xigbar, if you don't let me get back to sleep, I swear to whatever deity is up there that I will castrate you and force-feed you your own balls." Obviously, Zexion was _not_ a morning person. And the fact that he'd accomplished almost nothing last night didn't help.

"Eesh, chill out man. I just wanted to tell ya that I saw Roxas and Axel leave earlier." With this, Xigbar walked away.

This perked the half-asleep Zexion up. This meant he could go to his room without having to worry about naked bodies, or Axel and his stupid afterglow, or any other such thing.

Once again settling himself on his bed, laptop in lap, he once again resumed his search for the 'Olette' girl. She may have seemed a bit careless, but Zexion had a feeling she would be worth talking too, or at least observing. After all, he was going to need all the help he could possible get.

**Yes, the chapters are short lately. I hope to fix that soon DX. As I said, I have a million ideas flying around in my head.**

**Also, if anyone needed a beta reader I would gladly take that job for you! I'm much better with checking the stories of others than my own. **

**Reviews motivate me to continue.**


End file.
